


Runaway Train

by Master_Kosa



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Incest, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Kosa/pseuds/Master_Kosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One call changed her life. Ruby packed what little she had and left, with hopes of better future in a city across the continent. Little she knew that it would be her journey and those she met that changes her fate. [Crimson Blizzard: Weiss x Ruby x Winter]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Train

**Author's Note:**

> This story was planned and written before RT revealed more about Remnant so the geography is different. Also this is AU where no Grimm exist.   
> Focused on Crimson Blizzard – Weiss Schnee x Ruby Rose x Winter Schnee.

These images behind that glass window seemed to change every second and yet they stayed the same. Ruby was content. She was finally leaving behind that close minded, hypocritical small town she grew up in. Somehow it was easier than getting up from bed. She had no friends, no loved ones who would wait for her. She was alone.

But it wasn’t always like that. When her mother was still alive she thought that she had everything. She was happy. But one single accident changed everything.

After funeral with her as solitary guest she got a call. From someone who referred to themselves as her uncle’s lawyer. She had no idea she had other relatives, she’d never met any of them and her mother never talked about them.

The lawyer told her that her uncle entailed her all his property but she was required to visit him in City of Vale, capital of a country on the other side of a continent. She agreed, after all she had nothing to lose. Selling their small house fetched her enough for a train ride and few months of life before she’ll find a job. She guessed that it would be hard since she was only sixteen. But staying in that town was not an option.

* * *

The train, known as Continental City Express, is short CCE, Beowulf, stopped in Eisburg. The city was small for being Atlas’ capital, definitely smaller than City of Vale but that was all Ruby knew about it. She had no idea that it was the coldest capital in the whole Remnant, she didn’t know that it was where SDC had its headquarters. It never seemed to be that important. Well at least now it wasn’t.

As the train approached the platform she thought she saw something in the sea of grey coats and black hats. Something that did not belong there. But it was gone before she could even blink. _I should’ve gone to sleep when I had a chance…_ She couldn’t even guess how right she was.

In few seconds the train stopped completely and people started exiting and boarding. She did not like that, one could say that she was slightly afraid. Ruby knew she was bad with others, she sucked at making friends and while talking to strangers she was awkward at best. And the event she dreaded most happened: someone opened the door to her compartment.

_I’m seeing things. I thought that what I’d seen through corner of my eye was delusion…_ Ruby was so lost in her mind that she failed to reply or even acknowledge the two strangers that were staring at her.

“Ehmmm” the taller one cleared her throat to get Ruby’s attention.

“Sorry I got lost a bit here.. hehe… Can I help you?” Ruby asked as she rubbed her neck, as if to hide her embarrassment.

“I’ve asked whether we can sit in this compartment. It’s only the two of us and you seems to be here alone…” the girl trailed off as if she was unsure of how to ask.

Ruby hesitated only for a second. “Sure… that is if you don’t mind my company.”

The smaller girl’s eyes shone at her words. “I’m sure your company would be pleasurable. Thank you.” With these words they proceeded to put away their bags and took off their hats and coats. Ruby watched the spectacle with wide eyes. She’d never seen such sight. Those two were beautiful, not in a way that would ignite ones darkest desire but in a way that makes one want to protect them, to care for them, simply to love them. Both girls had snow white hair, at least waist length. The taller one had it tied to a sideways ponytail while the smaller one had not styled her hair. Ruby also noticed that the taller had half of her face covered in bandages and the smaller one had to lean on the other girl and was slightly limping. But the most noticeable was that resigned, tired look, like nothing mattered anymore. And in that exact moment Ruby knew that she has to do something. That she has to help.

* * *

The white haired girls sat down but spoke no more. One of them had her eyes trained at the window, watching the ever-changing evening scenery. There was something nostalgic in her look. The other was scowling, starring intently on her nails but her at first glance angry demeanor was shattered when first sob escaped. The unbandage one flinched but otherwise did not react, save for quick glance at the brunette sitting on the other side.

Ruby felt like she had to do something but it was hard. She was hardly a person to start conversation with others, she actually had no idea what to say to someone so upset… so she did something her mother did when she was not feeling well. She got up and gently embraced the taller girl who seemed to be on verge of tears. She struggled for few seconds but surprisingly quickly she returned the embrace. It was like a dam burst, how much she cried. Her tears were bitter, angry, hurt. But Ruby hoped that she was helping. She moved the bandaged girl on her lap, surprised at how petite, how light she was. In that moment she knew she has to protect her, that she has to save her.

“Shh it’s ok… I’m there for you so let it all out…” whispering these words Ruby tightened her embrace. The other, smaller one gaped at the scene that was unfolding in front of her. When her eyes met Ruby’s silver ones small blush erupted on her cheeks. But once her eyes moved down on her companion, who seemed to be safely held in the strange girl’s arms tears made their way to her eyes. Seeing this Ruby gestured that she could join, that she is there for them. She did not hesitated, not even for a second.

* * *

The morning found this strange trio close to the borders of Atlas. Ruby woke up into the mass of white hair and weight of two bodies that were piled on her. _Oh yeah, they cried their eyes out and fell asleep… what is going on I wonder…_

Her slight movement must have woken up the taller one of her companions. The taller one jumped on her feet, looking around wildly like there was out something that would hurt her. Seeing no danger she slumped back on the seat with a sigh, closing her eye again.

“Hey are you OK?” asked Ruby, genuine concern could be felt from her words.

“Yes, I’m. Now. Thanks for asking. Did you sleep well?”

Ruby was surprised that she wanted to talk to her, yesterday she seemed like she did not want to say more than was absolutely necessary. Today her mood seemed to have improved significantly.

“Yes thank you, better than in a long time. I’m Ruby by the way.” She introduced herself, offering her hand.

The white haired girl accepted with a smile. “My name is Weiss and the sleepyhead at your left side is my little sister Winter.”

Her hand was warm, warmer than Ruby remembered. But she held only her mother’s hand and it was long time ago. “Nice to meet you.” She paused for a second. “Excuse me I know it’s none of my business but don’t you have to change your bandages?” she had some knowledge in handling wounds, her mother worked as a doctor in local hospital and she taught Ruby enough to be able to take care of herself.

Weiss was taken aback, she did not expect this level of concern. But last two days were anything but expected so she decided to answer truthfully, her usual pride forgotten. “I don’t know how… I have some spare bandages and some medication but as to how to apply those I have no idea.”

“Then allow me to help you. My mom taught me how to do so. She was a doctor…” Ruby obviously wanted to say more but the way how sadness crossed her features indicated that her story was also not happy one. Weiss wanted to reach out for her but she didn’t know how. And she was still afraid. Few seconds passed and her expression changed back. “Take them out please, I’ll look at your wound. By the way I couldn’t help but notice that your sister is… how to say… wounded…”

Weiss pondered over Ruby’s unspoken question for a moment. “No, she is just bruised, nothing few weeks of rest wouldn’t heal. And don’t look at me like that, we spent few days in hospital before boarding this train.”

“Whoa calm down princess, I did not say anything. And I’m just worried.” This was a surprise.

“I know, sorry. I’m bad at talking to others… I know you want to help. You are the first person I’ve ever met who was genuinely interested.”

Ruby felt herself turning red, almost as red as her favorite jacket. _Damn it Ruby! She did not mean it the way you did! But I can’t help it…_ She gently took Weiss’ hand. “It’s fine, you know. And thank you.” _I want to know more about you…_

Few minutes later Ruby uncovered Weiss’ wound. “Does it still hurt? Can you see on that eye? What happened?” she quickly fires questions on her patient.

“Calm down will you. No it does not hurt that much. Yes I can see on that eye, it just needs some time to heal properly. And sorry but I don’t want to talk about it, at least not now.” Satisfied with her answer Ruby started taking care of her wound. When she was almost finished the younger sister woke up.

“Mmm morning… ow.”

Ruby instantly snapped her attention to her. “Good morning Winter. Are you OK?”

“Just bruised and beaten but nothing I won’t survive. Anyway how do you know my name?” she asked, somewhat confused. She looked at her with eyes like those of her sister’s, scared. _She did not recognize us?_

“Your sister woke up earlier and told me your name. And relax, she explained me the extent of you injuries so please take it easy. And I’m Ruby.” Said brunette reassured her.

Winter was amazed, that Ruby girl seemed to be so kind that it was almost surreal.

* * *

It was already evening when the train pulled into another station. Some town or city at the borders of Vale and Atlas, Ruby didn’t know. Not like it was important. But who boarded the train was.

The door of their compartment opened and there stood tall person with abundance of blonde hair who held hand with other woman whose only visible features were her amber, almost golden eyes. The rest was hidden underneath thick black coat and black cap.

“Heya can we sit with you? The train is kinda full and we don’t wanna face some creeps. Name’s Yang by the way.” The blonde introduced herself while offering her hand.

Ruby shook the offered hand and went on introducing herself and her companions. “I’m Ruby, this one is Weiss and the smaller one’s Winter. And who is your lovely companion?”

“Ahh I’ve almost forget. My ladies allow me to introduce you my Blake kitty cat Belladonna.” All that was said with almost theatric gestures. The three red and white girls burst into laughter at said kitty cat’s retribution.

One smacked butt and girlish yelp later the trio could finally take a view of their new fellow travelers.

“You are a faunus…” whispered Winter, eyes full of wonder and fear. It was obviously the first time she’d ever seen one. Weiss reaction was similar.

Blake was starting to feel uncomfortable under their scrutiny. “Is that a problem?” she asked warily.

“No I’m sorry. We did not mean to make you uncomfortable. It’s just… we’ve never seen a faunus. Only in moves and pictures…” Weiss quickly explained her sister’s and hers behavior.

“By the way” Ruby interjected “What did you mean by my kitty cat Yang? Is she your girlfriend?”

Yang just grinned and pulled the cat faunus in for a rather long kiss. “I guess this answers your question.”

Everyone in the compartment was left blushing.

After rather short awkward pause which the two new passengers filled with rather steamy make out, Ruby decided to interrupt this whatever it was. She had to, it was making her uncomfortable and her two companions even more so. “Yang, Blake, I hate to interrupt but… where are you going?”

Hearing her inquiry Blake forcefully untangled herself from blonde’s embrace. One quick look at the trio siting on the opposite side of the compartment earned said blonde soft whack, courtesy her girlfriend. “Sorry you had to witness this… it seems that I can’t teach her manners no matter what I do…” the faunus sighed.

“Hey that’s domestic violence! And I have manners, I just choose not to use them.” That was the lamest excuse one could come up with but it was oddly befitting the boisterous blonde.

“You’ll survive, you are sturdy enough.” Muttered Blake to herself, loud enough that it earned her few chuckles. “Anyway to answer your question we are travelling to Mistral to see the tournament.”

This was something Ruby wanted to talk about! “Aww I’m jealous. I’d love to see the tournament, at least once in my life. I’ve read about it, seen it in TV countless times but… I think it’s better to be there than anything else.”

“You bet. I’ve been saving for this trip for years. And I’d say it’s worth every hour I’ve slaved behind the bar. And speaking about bars do you wanna help us with a bottle?” With that Yang opened one of their bags and took out bottle of wine.

Ruby eyed the bottle curiously. She never had a drop of any sorts of alcohol, being underage and having no access to it. Her mother did not drink and all alcohol that was in their house was either part of some sort of medication or used for cooking. She was curious. “Yea, we’d love to. Right girls?”

Weiss sighed. She knew what was going to happen. She’d seen in countless times at all social events her father hosted. These memories were the reason why she never touched anything that even remotely smelled of alcohol. She did not want to be like those fools making idiots out of themselves in front of others. But they left that world of obligations, world where name means more than the one bearing it. But maybe… _maybe this time it’s OK to let go…_ “It’s fine with us.” She answered for both herself and her sister who added. “It’s not like we have anything better to do, the journey ahead of us is still long. By the way it takes about ten hours to get to Mistral from here right?”

“Hmm let me see.” Blake took out her scroll looking for information about their trip while Yang busied herself with opening the bottle of wine. “Yes, the train ride takes ten hours… anyway enough about us. What about you? Where you are going?”

The three others shared a look, not knowing how to answer. The sisters did not say where they were going. Ruby immediately knew that it was not a destination but distance that mattered to those two so she answered for all of them. “We are going to City of Vale. It’s few days of train ride from there… Honestly even though I do love the company I really want to be there already.”

* * *

The bottle was opened and the five strangers started getting to know each other better. The white sisters revealed that they grew up in Eisburg and this was the first time leaving their hometown. Ruby said a bit about growing up in distant, small city and everyone, especially Yang agreed that it’s for the best that she left. Yang was the most open of them all.

She and Blake grew up in Vale but they spend some time traveling so that’s why they boarded train in Atlas. “… she was my neighbor, ya know, a pretty kitty, soft, adorable. It was impossible not to fall in love with her. But then there was this asshole who thought that he could do whatever he want just because he was dating her. Ohh how wrong he was. When she barged into my house one day, tears streaming down her face saying something about trying to force her to do the do I’ve lost it. Before I knew it I was in front of his house. Five minutes later he was ready to spend a loong time in hospital, most likely in ER. Few days later I’ve finally confessed to my one and only love and thankfully she accepted me.”

“Was it hard to come in terms with your sexuality?”

Yang curiously eyed Weiss. Her question was rather serious, like there was story behind, a story that she was not sure she wanted to hear right now. “No, not really. I’ve always known that I’ve liked girls and my family did not care. All they cared was that I did not get pregnant or caught STD… So when they learned that I was dating Blake they were more than happy, she was their dream daughter, not like me…” she sighed, clearly not happy with this particular memory. “Anyway why are you asking? Someone’s giving you hard time or …?”

“No not now…” Weiss reluctantly responded. It was obvious that the issue was still difficult for her to talk about.

Ruby, slightly drunk waved with now almost empty bottle. “People are assholes. In that shithole I came from I couldn’t came out because they would torch my house… I hate that place. That’s why I’m leaving. I wanna get a girlfriend, have a nice place to live with her…”

Her loud speech gained her attention of both the black and yellow couple and the sisters. “So you are lesbian too, like me and my sis… that’s interesting development… meetings like this happen in books, not in real life…” Winter confessed, wonder clear in her voice.

Weiss eyes shone with what Ruby could guess anger, pain, embarrassment and maybe guilt. “You did not have to talk about it, Winter.” She chided her younger sister.

“Why not?” Inquired Ruby, in her somewhat drunken state obvious to discomfort this topic was causing to the two. But thankfully Blake was not that obvious and Yang’s’ attention span was even shorter than when she was sober.

“Ruby pass me the bottle, please.” Blake’s request successfully distracted the other brunette from pursuing that particular line of thoughts that were obviously sore spot for both sisters. But she would’ve swear that the younger one on her left side mumbled something like “Will tell you later.” But she couldn’t be sure, the sounds of the train and Yang’s rather loud storytelling overpowered the younger one’s soft voice. Deciding that it was not all that important in the moment and that she’d most likely get to know more about that intriguing duo later she turned her attention at the black and yellow couple in front of her. Yang just started another story.

* * *

“Ahh that was fun…” Yang laughed at her last joke, noticing that it was almost midnight. She and Blake had only about 5 hours till they reach their destination so sleep was obviously the best option if they did not want to be dead and suffering tomorrow. Well and Blake was already sleeping. Looking again at her fellow travelers she noticed that both sisters still had trails of tears on their lovely sleeping faces. She felt bad, she had no idea that just talking about love, family and friends would be so painful for the two.

Ruby immediately knew that something was very wrong with her two fellow travelers from Eisburg. The more Yang talked about her family, her time with Blake and their friends the sadder the two sisters became. It almost tore her heart when she noticed their tears, first Weiss’ and later Winter’s. Bringing them as close as she could, to the point when both of them were heavily leaning on her, was unfortunately the only thing she could do right now to help them. It sucked to not to know why they felt like that but she started getting ideas, especially after they urged Yang to continue, despite how obviously painful it was for them.

“Ruby… I’m sorry…” it was not much Yang could muster after realizing how much painful her stories must have been for the two white haired girls. “When they wake up tell them that I’m sorry… please.” She really felt horrible.

The short haired brunette shook her head. “No, don’t apologize, you did nothing wrong. I’m sure they wouldn’t have hesitated to tell you if they had not want to listen… I think that you really don’t have to feel bad Yang.”

The blonde felt somewhat better but there was still that feeling that she could do, that she has to do something to make up to them. “Ya know maybe you should make them talk about whatever haunts them, I know from my own experience that talking about issues helps…” Her tone was somber, like she was reliving memories of unhappy times. “Here take this, it might help…” she offered a bottle of wine that she dug from her backpack.

Ruby knew that she was sincere, that she wanted to make them feel better and maybe it was a good idea… maybe not, she’ll see. “Thanks Yang.” She felt that her eyelids were impossibly heavy. And she yawned.

Seeing this the busty blonde chuckled. _I guess that I should catch some eye shut too._ “Night Rubes.” And she was out cold. Ruby followed soon after.

* * *

Few hours later Blake’s cell phone started ringing. Ruby jumped up, her body waking up faster than her mind. Her head hurt a little and she felt a little sick but nothing she could survive. She shook the other brunette who seemed to ignore the noise her phone was making, but Ruby’s action did the job.

“Ah sorry, that’s my alarm. We are getting close to the Mistral, our final stop. Help me wake Yang please… she always sleeps like a rock.”

It took them almost five minutes and cup of water to rouse the sleeping blonde. Exhausted, they returned to their seats.

Ruby took out her notebook and started scribbling something. Few seconds later she handed now torn piece of paper to Blake whom she considered to be the most responsible of the couple. “Here’s my email address if you want to contact me later. And if you find yourself in City of Vale in the future then don’t hesitate to write me, we can go for a lunch or dinner or something.”

“Thank you Ruby, I’m certain we are going to get in touch. But why not phone number?”

Yang waver her hand. “She’s moving between states you know. I bet she threw away her old phone away and she’ll get new one in Vale, right Rubes?”

The girl in question nodded. “Yup, that’s the plan.”

They chatted for a while, saddened that they were going to part soon. The noise woke up both sister who were once again peacefully sleeping on Ruby – Weiss with her head on her lap and Winter leaning on her shoulder. In Ruby’s eyes they were absolutely adorable and she didn’t want to think about parting with them.

“Good morning.” Weiss greeted them, however Winter made do with simple wave. She was still half asleep. They noticed that Blake and Yang were packing and preparing to leave. “We are approaching Mistral right?” Winter asked.

“Yes. Unfortunately we have to part but I hope that we will be able to see each other in future. Ruby gave us her contact and I’ll try to respond as soon as possible. By the way are you two going to City of Vale or …?”

The two sisters shared a glance, unsure how to respond to Blake’s inquiry. Weiss mustered some courage and responded, hopefully for both of them. “We are going to where Ruby is. I hope it’s okay…”

Ruby opened her mouth to ask for explanation but was quickly stopped when the older sister placed her slim finger on her lips. The way she met her eyes told the short haired brunette that they’ll discuss it later. Among other things. Both Blake and Yang shared concerned gaze but decided that it was not their place or right to question their decision. They knew nothing about the other three after all.

The train slowly pulled into the station and it was clear that it was time to say goodbye. They shared a quick hug and wishing the best in their life and hoping for meeting in near future they parted their ways, Yang and her kitten to see the Mistral tournament and Ruby, Winter and Weiss continued on their journey to City of Vale where they prayed that they’ll find better future.

* * *

Vale was a vast country and our trio barely crossed the northern borders. What lays in front of them were almost two thousand miles before they even reach the county where the capital was located. Almost two more days of traveling before they will be able to take their future in their hands.

The three girls remained on the one side of their compartment, snuggled close as they slept. Their train stopped in Mistral really early so after saying goodbye to the two Ruby and the sisters spend almost a day with mostly pleasantly chatting. Some when in the late afternoon the three girls went back to sleep. It was not hard, really. Ruby was warm and both sisters felt safe in her arms, safer than they ever felt. And Ruby was happy, happy that there were someone who wanted her for who she was instead shunning her. She dreamt about the future. Or at least she hoped that this was going to happen. In her dream she was cuddling with her companions in front of TV, watching something. As soon as the commercial showed up warm hand cupped her head and she was pulled into a kiss. Before she was able to register more of her “attacker” she was pulled into another kiss. She promptly realized that they are not going to finish the movie and turned the TV off. In now black screen she was able to see herself with two alabaster haired girls, one slowly undressing her and the other undressing herself…

Just before her dream could reach the good part knock on the door woke her up. She felt her face reaching the temperature of boiling iron or at least she had that idea. As the person behind the door knocked again she immediately but carefully not to wake up the sisters got up and opened the door. Their dinner was there.

Weiss started waking up right after Ruby finished thanking the attendant for bringing them food. Noticing what was going on and feeling a little hungry herself she smiled at Ruby and went to wake up her younger sister. The younger girl took her time like always, nuzzling closer to the warm hand of her sister. Only when Ruby called her name she opened her ice blue eyes and smiled at other two companions.

They finished their meal in matter of minutes and now they were awake and with nothing better to do and unfortunately they had no game, no cards with them, no one expected to have an opportunity to utilize these things anyway. Besides Ruby really wasn’t in a mood for games, she was slowly becoming more and more curious about the sister’s story. Checking her watches she groaned. When Weiss asked she just showed her watches, indicating that they still a long way till they reach their destination.

Going through her backpack searching for something, anything to make the journey shorter Ruby found the bottle of wine Yang gave her last night. She also remembered the blonde’s plea. “Winter, Weiss… last night Yang asked me to convey an apology to you. She was really sorry that she made you so upset that you cried… I hope that you hold no hard feelings because of that.”

Weiss was surprised to hear Ruby’s words. She’d almost forgotten what happened. “No it’s alright… I hope I can talk for Winter too but she did nothing wrong. It’s just our memories, what happened before we left that is wrong, that hurt.” Somehow just thinking about it made her tear up a bit.

“Thank you… I really like them and I don’t want any bad air between us…” she felt silent, thinking about something. “Did I ever tell you my story? Do you want to hear it?”

The older of two sister felt torn between protecting herself and her sister and finally talking things out, finally laying all cards on the table. Because she knew that once Ruby tells her it would be their turn. Refusing to share would be rude, unfriendly and it would most likely break the fragile bond that the three of them shared. And that was something she wanted avoid so desperately. Ruby was her first friend, first person that genuinely cared and she knew that Winter would hate to lose her. Looking into her sister’s eyes she tried to convey the message. Somehow her sister understood and approved with firm nod. “We really want to know more about you but… it’s difficult to talk about what happened before we left, at least for me, so please have patience with us…”

The brunette just smiled, she knew that no matter how bad her past was theirs was worse. She just had no idea how. She wished that her story, her words would give the two the strength they need to be able to face their past.

“I think I should introduce myself properly this time. My name is Ruby Rose and I was born in Vale sixteen years ago, somewhere. My mom never told me where and it never really mattered. I grew up in a small town that is located in mountains in Gardariki. My mom was a doctor in local hospital. Who was my father… I’ve never learned and… he wasn’t there so… I’ve never cared. I had a good life despite being an only child in a dark, benighted town where locals viewed their outsiders as threat or a source of income at best. I spent my childhood alone, but I prayed that when I reach the age one goes to school I’d find a friend. But at school I was that weird kid, the one they did not want to associate…”

Ruby narrated everything that she remembered. Her childhood was happy, albeit lonely. The only person who she really talked to was her mother. The other only as much as it was necessary. She spent some time telling the other two about her mother’s job and what she taught her, how she sometimes joked that Ruby could just get a certificate and she would be full-fledged physician. The young brunette valued this knowledge dearly and it was obvious that it put the other two at ease. But the happy memories would never last long enough when the one divulging them was running away from the place that she had no longer any reason to stay at.

“I remember I was thirteen when I realized that I’ve never looked at boys with interest. That my eyes always drifted towards girls. As the time passed I’ve thought that there’s something wrong with me, that I’m not normal. That I was a freak. I knew that a freak like me would never be accepted… it hurt. A lot.

“One night when I felt like there’s no hope for me, that the world would just hate me I did something I thought that I would never do. I tried to end it all, to cut my wrists…” Ruby showed her two shocked companions her arm, the jagged scar on her left as a permanent memento. Before she could retract her hands Winter grabbed her left and kissed the scar as if to convey that it did not matter anymore, that it was OK, that they would never judge her. Weiss embraced her murmuring sweet nothing in her ear. Ruby was incredibly grateful to meet them, to spend time with them. It took her few minutes to compose herself before she was able to continue.

“Mom found me slumped against fridge with knife in my hand, blood splattered all around… I did not have the strength to finish it. She helped me, so much that I won’t ever be able to repay her… especially now. We spent a long time talking about what happened, why I did what I did… I was a fool. I should’ve known that she would accept me, no matter what… no matter who I would become. But the beliefs of locals got me… I started to believe the same shit they did…

“Anyway it took me almost a two years to get over this all but when I thought that I was all right, that everything was fine… some junkie crashed his car into mom’s… no one survived…” just remembering what happened not long time ago brought tears to her eyes. The two sisters held her in their protective embrace as Ruby cried out all her sorrow, her pain.

* * *

It took some time but eventually Ruby calmed down. She wanted to say more but it was hard. Then she remembered she had the bottle Yang gave her last night. _Maybe this will help me… I hope so._ She then took out the wine, opened it and took a long gulp. The warmth of the alcohol calmed her somehow and in few minutes she took to compose herself it somehow pushed her sadness on the less important track in her mind. “It happened only a month ago… it still hurts… so much. Till today I felt I’m alone in this wide, vast world. I’ve sold my house, threw away most of my possession and decided to try to find happiness in Vale.” She paused for a moment, trying to sort her thoughts, unsure how to continue.

“Few days ago, not a week after I’ve buried my mother a lawyer called, telling me that my uncle Qrow entailed me all of his property. I have no idea what I should expect though… I hope it won’t be just a huge debt…”

Weiss immediately recognized that name. “Qrow like Johannes Qrow?”

“Yea I think so, at least that’s how the lawyer called him. I’ve personally never met that man, living on the other side of the continent.”

“Then you are most likely very lucky heiress Ruby. But I don’t want to forerun the future so I think you should just wait and see.” It was obvious that she knew more than she shown but the brunette was sure she was doing so because she wanted to prevent her from being disappointed.

Minutes passed and it was clear that Ruby unveiled all she wanted, all she could. The two sisters somehow anticipated this moment. Weiss took the bottle from Ruby’s hand trying to get some liquid courage of her own. “I guess you want to hear our story… I’ve never thought that I’ll talk to someone about this but… I think that you deserve to know everything. Not just for trusting us with yours but for helping us and caring about me and my sister ever since the beginning even though we were total strangers.”

Winter reached over Ruby to take Weiss’ hand, encouraging her sister. Weiss smiled at her. Winter was more open one, more emotional… friendlier. Not loner like her, who’s every attempts to befriend someone failed. Until the moment when certain brunette appeared in their life. And in just few days Ruby proved to be special. Now it was time to return the gesture of trust.

“I… where to begin? At the beginning I guess. I’m seventeen and my sister is two years younger. We bear the name of Schnee family, the oldest and richest in Atlas and possibly in the whole Remnant. The source of Schnee wealth is Dust, purest form of naturally preserved energy and the family owns majority of mines and processing plants, not to mention most of related business.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed that I talk about the family like it was separated from us. Well now it is. Our father is greedy, power hungry man who never stopped before anything. Our lives were planned from cradle to the coffin, our personal aspirations, desires and dreams meant nothing.

“Few days ago our father found my little sister’s diary and read it…” Winter held her hand up, indicating that she wanted to tell that part herself.

“We were going back from fencing practice. I saw the door of my room slightly ajar lights inside turned on. It was weird cause I couldn’t imagine anyone who would dare go through my stuff. When I opened the door I saw father reading my diary, anger almost radiated from him… In that moment I knew I was screwed. Seconds later he noticed me. I think you can imagine how scared I was. He yelled at me what the hell was that and before I had a chance to explain, to say something that might help me I was on the floor. That bastard hit me in the stomach and… I was sure he was going to kill me… I was disgrace. He yelled that I was something that he needed to erase, that did not belong to Schnee family… with my sis…” The younger girl couldn’t finish her story, the trauma still too fresh to talk about it. Ruby held her close praying that the closeness would somehow quell her troubled heart.

Weiss herself was fighting tears but somehow she found strength to continue. “Me and my sister were always close you know? That’s why this is so hard. We spent most time together, lessons, training, everything. Father did not care that she might be too young, all he cared about were money, the economical side of everything. We were nothing more than number in his calculation, not human beings. Like our mother… when she became unnecessary she was… exiled? Killed? I don’t know… and I don’t really want to know.”

Ruby could see how much effort she had to put in continuing. Gazing to her ice blue eyes the brunette realized that no matter how though she wanted to appear she was suffering inside and probably has been for a long time. A lone tear that sliding down her pale cheek broke her heart. _Why do you have to suffer so? What did you do to deserve fate like this?!_ Noticing one sister’s pain felt terrible but the idea that what her younger sister might have had to go through… Ruby knew that if she turned around she might do something foolish, something desperate. No one and especially the two Schnee sisters did not deserve that!

Taking another tot from their bottle, almost desperately playing that it would give her strength to finish she started recounting how she experienced that fateful evening. “Anyway that evening I was in my room unpacking when I heard father’s enraged yell. What he was screaming… the blood froze in my veins and maybe for the first time in my life I was this terrified… I couldn’t lose her. I simply couldn’t afford it.

“Before I knew I was in her room, my rapier in my hand, drawn. What I saw… with my weapon I forced him away, protecting her. I thought that it would be enough but he grabbed hers. In that moment I’ve realized that I was going to die… he was stronger, better fencer.”

Passing the bottle to Ruby she wiped tears form her uncovered eye before pointing at her bandaged left. “This is what I’ve received… and I have to say without Winter I would be dead. She held his leg and that gave me an opening. I’ve stabbed him in the chest, gravely injuring him. The aftermath was fast and painless – all three of us were sent to hospital, me and my sister spent few days there, our father hopefully a lot more. Through one our family lawyer we’ve received note that we are no longer part of the Schnee family, that we have to pack out things and be gone. It was the best message he could send us. A day later we found ourselves on Eisburg main railway station and you know the rest…”

Weiss was obviously exhausted, reliving these events was more taxing that Ruby assumed but there were two things she wanted to know. “Thanks for telling me, for trusting me…” she smiled at the pair. “I don’t know if I could ask but how did you know, Winter, that Weiss was lesbian?”

The youngest returned her smile “We talked a lot when we were in hospital… and we decided that we would not have any secrets hidden from the other.”

Ruby nodded, lost in thoughts. _What are they going to do now?_ “So you guys have no place to live right? How about settling down with me? You’d said that my uncle was loaded so he might’ve left me something… and even if he did not I have some cash…”

Naturally Weiss and Winter protested but Ruby’s pout and the fact that they really had nowhere to go changed their opinion fairly quickly, much to the brunette’s delight.

They spent the rest of the day talking, learning more about each other. They found out that they had one interest that they shared: music. Debating on this topic amused them till the late evening, when Ruby stopped the discussion to address more pressing issue. It was time to change Weiss’ bandages, but after careful inspection on her side (and some poking and checking in the mirror on the older girl’s) Ruby suggested that they should not wrap the wound in bandages and that her mother always told her that if a cut or something has to heal nicely it has to breathe. Weiss agreed, she trusted brunette's reasoning and besides she wanted to be able to see through both eyes.

Once this was done Ruby yawned. “Alright you guys are exhausted, don’t try to deny that. Besides it’s late so we should go to sleep.” The sisters couldn’t agree more. Adjusting their seat so they could somewhat comfortably lay down and covering themselves with some blankets the trio was asleep the moment they closed their eyes.

* * *

Due to some construction works on the railway they arrived to City of Vale with slight delay, considering the length of their journey so instead of early morning it was almost noon when they found themselves outside of the Main station. Not having planned more than getting a hotel, preferably on the lower price spectrum not far from the station and Ruby’s visit of her uncle’s lawyer they were free to do whatever they wanted. But for a start they decided to stick with that two point plan.

Finding acceptable hotel took less than ten minutes and one rather awkward question on Ruby Rose’s part. The trio unpacked only what was necessary and agreed that they are going to use their rather spacious bathroom to the heart’s content. While the tub was being filled with hot water and Ruby’s strawberry bubble bath they discussed the shower order. Ruby was to go first since she took less than ten minutes to wash herself, then Winter and last Weiss who liked long showers.

What they failed to take in account was their barely hidden mutual attraction and the fact that if they want to use the bath together they will be naked. This gap in judgment became obvious the moment Ruby began undressing herself. Both sisters enjoyed the performance immensely.

The brunette realized what transpired in the moment she stepper out of the shower and found herself face to face with two really red faced sisters. With barely audible sorry she made her way to the tub, almost diving under the foam. However when Winter started undressing herself she watched intensely, committing every detail of her body to her memory. And she couldn’t help but notice that Winter’s sister was doing the same.

_Whoa she is my sister but… why is she so beautiful in my eyes? Why do I want her so much, almost as much as Ruby?_ Weiss knew she had to stop running from herself. She knew that she was attracted to her sister, that she wanted to be with her. _But what would Winter say? And what about Ruby? Is she going to find that strange, disgusting?_ With heavy sigh she sat down on the edge of the tub, ignoring the fact that her skirt was getting wet. “Ruby” she whispered “can I ask you something?”

Ruby pondered for a moment on what just happened in front of her eyes. One thing saddened her and that was that the two Schnee sisters were probably going to end up in relationship and that she has no hope of being with them. Weiss’ whispered question interrupted her troubled musing, for which she was thankful. “Yup, anything you want…”

“Is that weird to want to be with more people? And is that even worse when one of them is my sister?” inquired blushing Weiss, eyes downcast.

Her first, suppressed reaction was to squeal in happiness and kiss the older girl for what she was worth but she decided against it. _I have a chance! At least I hope I do… but what about her sister? I want both of them and I want them to be happy…_ So she responded carefully but bravely: “It depends on your sister. Personally I have no problem with such arrangement and we’ll have to forge documents because incest is legal in this country only when it came to consenting adults but it might work. At least I hope so.” She wanted to say more but the showers door opened and sister in question stepped out. And gods she was beautiful. Ruby knew she was staring and she also knew that Weiss was doing the same. They snapped out of their stupor only when most of the younger Schnee disappeared under the foam on the other edge of the tub. This bathroom and especially its large tub already gave Ruby an idea of what she wanted in their apartment.

It was Weiss turn to undress herself and the only thing she hoped for was that both her sister and Ruby would be watching her. It was her first time getting naked in front of other person but strangely she did not mind. But of course she was embarrassed. Quickly she checked the situation in the mirror: _Thank got both of them seems to be interested, I can feel their stares and Winter’s face has this nice red color, almost like Ruby’s._ Satisfied with what happened she stepped into the shower and disappeared in the mist.

Winter’s heart and mind seemed to be in rather violent battle. Part of her wanted to make Ruby and Weiss hers and the other was telling her that what she felt for her sister was wrong and that Ruby would be disgusted if she ever found out. Yet the girl was more than accepting, she was genuinely happy with every burden she could take off their shoulders. _Maybe there’s a chance… I have to ask her… but I’m scared. I don’t want to be alone…_

Sensing the younger girls discomfort Ruby moved a bit closed so she could lay her hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong?” The white haired girl just sunk her eyes but she did not hay anything. “You know you can tell me anything, and I mean anything and I won’t judge you.” She had pretty good idea what was Winter’s problem, after all she noticed the way she openly admired her sister’s figure.

“Thank you Ruby…” the fifteen years old sweetly smiled at the brunette. “It’s just… I don’t want you to hate me…”

Ruby was taken aback by the lack of trust the younger one had in her. _I guess living under that bastard’s rule had done more damage than I thought._ “Winter, I trust you and your sister with everything I have, everything I am. I hope that you can do the same… please.” She chided her gently – even though her words were serious small smile never left her lips.

The younger one quickly snapped her gaze back, searching in Ruby’s eyes for deceit, lie but she found none, just immerse compassion and something she’d dare to call love. “It may seem strange but… you know my sister is beautiful right? I’ve noticed the way you look at her… but I want her too! I know it’s wrong but I want her and you and I don’t know what to do…” she almost broke down in tears.

Ruby wanted to hug her but she stopped at last moment as she remembered that both of them were naked under the foamy, strawberry smelling cover. Instead she squeezed her shoulder a bit and took Winter’s hand with her other one. “I think it’s perfectly fine and I want to be with you two too. But now I think that you should talk to your sister before asking me out. I’m sorry to leave the ball on your side but… it really depends on what you two decide to do… I just hope that you won’t leave me…” she advised her, smiling.

Winter returned her smile and promised that they’ll discus that after Ruby leaves to see the lawyer. Few minutes later the eldest girl finally made her way out of the shower and confidently made her way to the tub. They did not talk about any serious issues and instead they discussed their plans for future.

* * *

Not long after they left the tub Ruby was getting ready to see her late uncle’s lawyer. She hugged the two Schnee girls for a long time reminding them to stay safe, stay inside and that she’ll be back as soon as possible. “… take care dears. Winter remember what we talked about. And I’m going to buy us new phones, right now I feel like it’s terrible to not have one… Bye and I’ll be there sooner than you’ll want.” She kissed them on the cheeks, leaving both alabaster haired sisters blushing and disappeared through the door to complete her quest.

The streets of Vale were bathed in early afternoon sun and warm breeze carried the whiff of the ocean. Ruby knew that she already wanted to stay in this city, hopefully in one of its old districts, living in its modern side was not exactly appealing. The Old Town has its particular charm, one could even say that they can feel the history breathe from these old walls.

Before she left the hotel she used the phone in the lobby to call her late uncle’s lawyer. It was a bit difficult because she shouldn’t remember his name as the time he had called her she was not exactly thinking straight. But now she could say that she remembered the person who might bring her and her two companions better future.

According to their agreement she met him in a café not far from the Main Station. Even though it was quick decision, he was expecting her sometimes today and seeing that The Old Town was one of the most prestigious addresses in City of Vale his company resided here.

He was already waiting for her, large mug of coffee in front of him as well as today’s newspaper. “Good afternoon, you must be Ruby Rose am I right? Allow me to introduce myself once again I’m Philippe Ozpin.”

She shook his hand firmly. “Nice to meet you… sorry for that little mishap, I … it was difficult time for me.”

“I assure you young miss that it was not a problem. If anything I’m sorry that I’d had the worst timing.” He reassured her, knowing that it had to be the worst time for her.

“It’s alright now, thanks to your call and everything that happened afterwards I think… no I want to believe that…” she paused blushing “that everything is better, that we are going to be all right. At least that’s what I hope for.”

The lawyer eyed her curiously but seeing that she would not elaborate more he decided to drop the issue. It was not, after all, his business. Instead he took out thick folder and placed it on table in front of him. “Here in this folder everything is ready for the procedure. He left you quite a lot and all would be yours once you sign few papers.”

It surprised the brunette, she expected lengthy discussion, court and maybe even a whole lot of troubles. “Just this? It can’t be that simple… to tell the truth I was surprised that I even had an uncle. Mom never talked about her family or past and when I asked she told me that ‘past is the past’… I can’t fathom why I should ever receive something…”

Taking long sip from his mug as if to sort his thoughts Ozpin regarded the young girl sitting in the opposite chair. “Johannes was my old friend, one of the very few I trusted completely. He always spoke about your mother and you… he wanted to meet you, to make up with his sister. He told me that they had had a falling out around the time you were born. He did not share the details but it was something about the man that was supposed to be your father.

“Last year they diagnosed him with incurable degenerative sickness to which he succumbed two months ago and ever since that day he learned that he would die he entrusted me with making sure you were taken care of. Also the whole time he and I spent trying to locate you. It was difficult, we would have never guessed that your mother would find her refuge in such backward country. It was actually her death – her name showed up in some official papers that I’ve had the questionable pleasure to read.”

Ruby stared at him in shock… This was almost too much. “I’m sorry… I wish I’ve had a chance to meet him… can you please tell me more about my uncle?”

“Yes, I suppose I can, but it will have to wait till another time, today we have business to finish. I don’t want to sound uncaring or impersonal but we both have always made sure to keep our friendship and business affairs separated so…”

_So that’s why. I think I can understand why but it’s still cold… this whole meeting is making me feel strange. I wish Weiss or Winter were here._ Thinking about the Schnee sisters set her back on the track she was on when she called her uncle’s lawyer. _I have to make sure they are taken care of._ “I understand. Please let’s proceed.”

Her answer surprised him enough to pause for a second. “Yes. Let’s.”

For next hour they spoke about her inheritance, the handsome pension she would receive from a trust fund until she was of age and took full control over, the fully equipped apartment that was ready for her to move in, bank accounts and so on. He also mentioned that should she wish for she could resume his business which was something with stocks and other things Ruby knew almost nothing about. Her head was spinning but she was happy. Happy because she would be able to provide for Weiss and Winter and most likely even protect them in case it was necessary.

“… and that would be all from my side. Here is your debit and credit card and your new apartment keys. The address is inside alongside with all necessary documents. You will receive more later after we go through all.” He finished sliding large envelope in front of her.

“Thank you very much.” Ruby smiled at him, shaking his hand. “Ah there’s one thing I wanted to ask. Do you know some good high school in the city? I still have few years to finish…” She did not want to go to the school but she was sure Weiss would force her to do it and it’s always better to be prepared.

“I thought that you would never ask. There are two equally good: Signal Academy and Beacon Academy, both affiliated with University of Vale. Signal is on the opposite end of the city while Beacon is a lot closer to your apartment.”

The short haired brunette smiled, already knowing where they would apply as she thanked him again. After that and making sure she has everything started making her way to the exit when he stopped her.

“Miss Rose wait. Do you have a cell phone?”

That reminded her that she wanted to buy a new one, in fact three new ones. “No I don’t, sorry. But I was going to buy a new one today…”

He smiled at her nervous reply before handing her his business card. “It’s fine, Miss Rose. Call me when you have new one. Good bye and have nice day.”

* * *

As soon as their brunette soon to be girlfriend left the two sisters, still very much blushing moved from somewhat awkward standing position by the door to less awkward sitting position on the bed. Weiss was quite confused by what Ruby said to the other and Winter… Winter was scared, yearning for something she still thought that she could not have and a bit hopeful. Ruby would not, after all, advice her to do something that she was not sure enough that it would turn out well.

Seeing that her younger sister was not going to start she realized that it was her turn to break the ice. Hugging her Weiss gently inquired: “What was that about, sister? What was Ruby talking about before she left?”

The younger one was surprised by her sister’s action. Weis was not someone who would relish in physical affection, she was the one who initialed almost all of their hugs and touches. The embrace felt nice, yet the question sucked out all warmth she was feeling. The truth scared her. The idea of what would happen terrified her. She did not want to reply.

Weiss was surprised and slightly afraid, was her question this bad? Winter’s eyes never left her clasped hand in her lap and she noticed small tear slowly sliding down her cheek. She embraced her stronger, repeating that she would not leave her no matter what, that she would always love her. _If only you knew…_

“Weiss I… I have to tell you, I want to… but I’m afraid…” She then lifted her eyes, fixing them on Weiss’. “We have been always close… well at least closer than with other people right? The truth is that it made me happy, that there was no one between us, that you were mine and mine alone. But when we let Ruby in our lives things started to change…” she felt silent for a moment.

“Her presence made me realize some things that I did not want to face before. I… I like her, enough to want to be with her. But…” she got up, making few steps in the middle of the room before turning around to look at her older sister.

“But then there are you. You, the one whom I owe my life, the one that saved me. I know you like her, too. I don’t want to be in the way of your happiness and I don’t want to give up on Ruby either.

“That was one of what I’ve realized… the other thing was that I…” it was almost too much for her but Ruby’s encouraging smile, the one she gave her before she left gave her the strength she desperately needed. “I want to be with you too, like I want to be with Ruby. I want to be your girlfriend… I want to be Ruby’s and I want both of you to be mine…”

As soon as Weiss realized that her sister would not continue she made her way to her side, embracing her once again. “I want to be with you too, don’t worry. I wanted to talk to you about this issue too but I was not ready. I know Ruby is OK with us being together but what about her? I want to be with her too, but it might be weird to her…”

Her sister pulled away slightly to look in her eyes, blushing and teary yet shining with happiness. “She told me that she want to be with us too!” She exclaimed, too happy to care about proper appearance.

“I’m happy… I hope it will work…” Weiss whispered, leading the other one to the bed. They spent their time waiting for Ruby to return cuddling, quietly talking about Ruby, their future and everything and nothing before falling asleep.

* * *

Ruby stood in front of their shared hotel room, nervous. After the long meeting with now her lawyer she went and purchased three cell phones monthly plans, according to the clerk and her own knowledge the best on the market. Hers was blood red and the other two were white and light blue. She hoped that the other two would like these colors but she made a deal with the shop that in case she was wrong she could change a phone for one with desired color. She stalled enough and now was the time to face the music.

Opening the door her eyes rested on really adorable sight. The two sisters were cuddling on the bed, fast asleep. _It’s almost crime to wake the up now but it’s almost evening and I saw that nice looking restaurant down the street…_

As she tried to rouse them she learned that sleepy Weiss is one of the most adorable things she ever saw. And Winter was not far behind, though she was waking up faster. _This is gonna kill me… they are so cute._

“What is going on? You are already back?” The younger sister asked.

“Yep and it’s almost evening so it’s dinner time. I‘ve found this nice restaurant not far from here we can go. And they have cookies! And even strawberry sundae…” the brunette became lost in thoughts about delicious treats.

“Hello Ruby… Ruby!” Nothing. Weiss was getting irritated, she loved her sleep and hated being woke up and now that she was awake and Ruby was there she wanted to discuss with her what she and her sister talked about. And said girl, who was most of the time they spent together attentive was lost in her daydreams about sweets. But it also gave her few ideas that they might try later. _Definitely later._

“Remnant to Dunce, ANSWER!” that and light shove worked. Ruby began to pay attention to her two roommates.

“I’m sorry I got lot a bit…hehe.” She apologized and then she turned her attention to the younger sister. “Winter did you two talk about that?” She was curious and if their light blushes and the position she found them indicated anything then the outcome would be more than just favorable. The sisters also seemed to be happy and she wanted to know.

The sisters shared quick glance before the younger one decided to elaborate while the older one began blushing more and more furiously. “We’ve decided to give it a try. I like you and I like Weiss and I’m sure she does too so we want to be together, all three of us! We want to be with you Ruby.”

“Yes my sister is right, I want to be with both of you but… I have no idea how three way relationships works… I don’t even know how regular ones work… but it does not matter, I’m sure we will figure it together.” Weiss added, confirming her sister’s words.

She was sincere and smiling and it made Ruby really happy. Almost too happy. Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. _They want to be with me! I… I’ll have someone… there’s gonna be someone for me!_

Pulling both of them in almost crushing embrace Ruby kissed both of them on their cheeks, grinning like an idiot. “I want to be with you too… I’m no longer alone… you are the best!” Then she did what she wanted to do for a relatively long time: she kissed them, first Weiss and then Winter. The kisses were a bit clumsy but still conveyed the message. After that she gleefully watched the sisters share a sweet, definitely non sisterly kiss.

After their confession the trio made their way to the restaurant Ruby mentioned and had wonderful time, Ruby even joked that it was their first date. The other two did not seem to object. They even shared double sized strawberry sundae.

The evening found them back in their hotel room cuddling in their bed. Before going in the bed Ruby handed them the cell phones she brought after meeting with the lawyer and by their looks both girls were pleased with her choice of colors and as Winter said she was able to pick ones in their favorite colors. As they laid there Weiss remembered the reason why Ruby had left before.

“Hey Ruby, how did it go?” Her answer was only a confused look, the brunette was too lost in their shared warmth to notice what the eldest of them was asking. “The meeting with your lawyer dolt.” And Weiss was quickly loosing her patience.

Hearing her insult Ruby frowned slightly but she quickly realized that Weiss did not mean it, at least not too seriously, that it was just her rather fiery temper showing. She smiled at her and recounted what happened.

“… and he also said that we have an apartment, I don’t know where exactly but it really doesn’t matter. We have a place to go, money to live by and I’ve even asked about schools around here, which one is the best and so.”

Weiss smiled at her but Winter did not react at all – she had fallen asleep. “We will tell her tomorrow, don’t wake her up now. But thank you for everything Ruby… without you we probably won’t last long. I think that I can say that we owe you everything… or at least too much to even count.” With these words Weiss gave her brunette a slow, long kiss.

* * *

Epilogue

Several months passed since that fateful journey. Spring became summer and even it slowly faded into nice, warm autumn. Ruby and her two girlfriends moved in together to Ruby’s spacious apartment located in The Old Town, one of the best addresses in the whole City of Vale. They started attending Beacon Academy, Weiss and surprisingly Ruby were placed in the same year while Winter one year below. It was hard for her but she knew she would survive, especially with all the loving support she received from her two girlfriends.

They had enough money and time to pursue their hobbies – Ruby loved drawing and computers, Weiss singing and music composition and Winter found her calling in photography. The Schnee sisters were especially happy since when they had lived under their father’s iron rule they had no chance to do what they wanted to, to have a hobby, anything.

Blake wrote Ruby an email few days after she moved in, interested in what happened to her and her girl’s new friends. Ruby sent her much censored version, knowing that when they would meet the surprise would be better. After that they frequently exchanged emails and occasional video calls. A month after Blake’s email Ruby sent her her number and that brought them even closer. All five girls – the black and yellow couple and the white rose trio occasionally called each other, sent funny text messages and even when they were dealing with serious stuff they did not abandon each other.

In one of their emails Blake had written that she and Yang are going to attend University of Vale starting this autumn. Winter got a message from Yang that they are moving in to their dorm yesterday and on today small welcome party was planned at Ruby’s place. They were finally going to see each other in person after rather long time.

Ruby with Weiss’ enthusiastic support decided that instead texting them their address they would pick them at Main station that was the closest and most widely known landmark.

They almost did not recognize each other – that much they changed. Yang cut her hair so it reached only to shoulders, Blake hid her long midnight black mane under rather strange hat, whose origin Winter traced back to the blonde because no one she knew had such questionable sense of humor. And the trio? Ruby decided to color the tips of her stresses with bright red color, much to Weiss’ displeasure and Winter’s amusement. What really changed were her clothes. Since Ruby had fashion sense of a brick it was up to her two girlfriends to take care of her wardrobe. And they took that matter very seriously – Weiss refused to show herself with Ruby outside unless the latter was dressed appropriately and Winter loved to take photos of Ruby, especially in well fitting suits. Winter and Weiss did not do anything with their appearance but the air around them drastically changed. That resigned, lost feeling disappeared and was replaced by confidence and happiness. All thanks to their girlfriend of course.

One rather heartfelt greeting, few bone crushing hugs (courtesy of Yang) and several minutes of walk the found themselves in front of the building the three called their home. “So we are almost here. Just one short elevator ride…”

As Ruby opened the door and let the rest of the company in Yang let out admiring whistle “Nice place you have here… wait… this is you?” Of course the first thing that caught her interest were several photos that adorned the wall in their spacious living room.

“Can you please quit staring at them? I don’t know why we left them here…” Weiss was clearly mortified. She and her companions agreed that they would let the other two know about their relationship gently but a bunch of photos of them kissing and holding hands spoiled the surprise. But Yang’s reaction surprised her even more.

“Blaakey pay up!” the blonde, her grin almost threatening to split her face in two practically teleported herself in front of her surprised girlfriend, palm up.

“And pray to tell why the hell I have to give you money?” But following Yang’s gaze she quickly realized that she lost their bet. “Damn it Yang I should have known never to wager with you.” And nice sum of lien changed its owner. The trio decided that it was not worth arguing and questioning and instead they led their guests to the couch, bringing out prepared refreshments.

“So… I guess you already know but the three of us are dating. And we are happy and comfortable with this arrangement…” Ruby decided to start with the most serious issue.

But Yang was more interested in the story itself instead of difficulties this brought. No that she was insensitive, it was not her nature to prod in painful issues. “I’ve already gathered that much. You are smiling it almost hurt to watch and snow princesses are happy too so I guess everything went well. Buut I wanna hear how this all happened.”

Ruby shared a look with her girlfriends, opening herself a bottle of strawberry soda. “You wanna hear a story? Well then make yourself comfortable, it’s not a short one. Remember what did you tell me before you left the train in Mistral? Well it happened like this…” And with help of the alabaster haired sisters she recounted the story. After that it was Blake and Yang’s turn to tell them more about their summer, about Mistral festival and even about the university they were going to attend.

The afternoon quickly turned into the evening and before they knew it was time to part. The black and yellow couple was happy that they had friends in the city that they could have fun with and before they left they all agreed that they should meet soon. There was an upcoming concert of a band they all liked and visiting a concert with friends is always more fun.


End file.
